That Final Cup
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: One shot-- Maybe I was wrong this whole time. Life isn’t bitter. It’s bittersweet.-- What would have happened to Godou after that final trial?


_Maybe I was wrong this whole time.  
_

_Life isn't bitter._

_It's bittersweet. _

_What would have happened to Godou after that final trial?_

* * *

**That final cup**

**Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations**

* * *

Notes

Spoilers for the last trial of Trials and Tribulations, the Bridge to the Turnabout.

Yeah, I know his name is Godot, but since the "t" is silent, Godou would be a better way to spell it, no?

Anyway, this is inspired by the ending music of Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations. As I heard the music and watched the ending, I thought to myself...

_ "Doesn't everyone deserve a happy ending?"_

… Maybe I've been drinking too much coffee, myself…

* * *

_"And with that, the gavel hit its target._

_It was over._

_It was finally over._

_He'd got me._

_The sound of that small wooden mallet hitting the sound block, like my beliefs, faded away._

_Why am I still alive? What am I doing here?_

_I used to know, but not anymore._

_What I used to believe…_

_When it all started, she was just a beginner. Her first time as a defense attorney. She was twenty-three, and I, twenty-seven. _

_I still remember that day like it was yesterday. February Sixteenth. _

_It was a painful fight which resulted in an even more painful end._

_I thought that was where the pain would stop, but it didn't. That wound struck her hard. She was afraid to even step foot in court since then._

_But…_

_It doesn't end there. _

_The thing that caused the abrupt end in that trial was used again, half a year later._

_And on that day, August Twenty-seventh, I, Diego Armando left this world._

_No, I left something even more important than the world._

_I left her._

_The only woman I loved, Mia Fey._

_I loved her ever since I met her. She was everything to me._

_And as I lay asleep, the weapon that had fallen the man during Mia's first trial and I was found again, but this time, had failed. However, still, someone had died._

_The man who had been the victim became a lawyer himself and worked alongside Mia three years later._

_There's a few things I love._

_Mia, being on the top of my list, and the second, being coffee._

_What would beat seeing the thing you love most beside you when you awaken?_

_Unfortunately, what woke me from my six- year sleep was not my love Mia._

_Perhaps that's when it really started._

_This thing I called revenge._

_Revenge against the one who had put me into this sleep; and against the one who had let Mia die. But, she had turned me into the man I am now._

_Using that, I threw away my name and became another man. I couldn't bear to step foot in the office I used to work in. Too many painful memories resided there in that room, and in that court._

_But, I knew I had to go to the court again, so I decided to become a prosecutor._

_And before I knew it, my first fight again that man, Phoenix Wright, began!_

_It's true when people say that time passes quickly when one is busy._

_Before I knew it, the New Year came and passed._

_That would be beginning soon. That woman would return from the grave and take another soul away from this world._

_I knew I had to stop it._

_But was it worth it, when I was the one who took someone's life from them?_

_At least, the girl survived, and that demonic woman's plans failed, once again._

_Of course, you know the penalties for taking a life._

_In this world we live in, it's the death row for that poor killer._

_But would dying for the second time be as painful as the first?_

_Before I left this world for good, I asked for that final cup of coffee._

_This time, I requested for something… different—French vanilla._

_That final cup was bitter, but sweet._

_Maybe I was wrong this whole time.  
_

_Life isn't bitter._

_It's bittersweet._

_Sometimes it's sweeter than others._

_But this is what I know for sure…_

_Mia and I will be waiting for you on the other side, Phoenix Wright."_

And with that, Maya's eyes closed and she fell backwards. As she rested on the couch, I could see she really had not only become a strong woman, like her mother and her sister, but her powers had become as strong as her mother's as well.

"Once again, Godou, you didn't give me any chance to talk," I mumbled to myself as I took a sip of my coffee. Somehow I had taken a liking to the bitter stuff myself, but of course, not as much as Godou did.

"French vanilla, huh…"

And with that, I lifted up my mug in a toast. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I heard it clink with another.

"Maybe I'll try it out."

* * *

**That Final Cup**

_**End**_

* * *


End file.
